Grand Atmos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Redscores22 }} Grand Atmos is a large Snake Wyvern with the ability to float that travels aimlessly along with storms. It can be found at G-Rank. Physiology The Grand Atmos has a very unique physique, its body is slender and similar to a snake, each leg features two long claws. It has great horns on its head, as well as long whiskers and deep blue eyes that can change colour. Gran Atmos' fangs are small and sharp, they seem to have devolved resembling to humans' teeth. Its scales have a deep sky blue color and reflect light. Its tail features long feather-like appendages of a deep red colour, while it has large spikes on the back. When enraged, its eyes will turn purple and its feathers will raise and expel powder. Behavior Not much is known about Grand Atmos, it mostly appears when heavy storms or weather changes happen. Following the storm and devastating everything in its wake to create nests for itself. Sometimes they compete with Amatsumagatsuchi or Shanthien, mostly ending in both dragons just retreating to prevent damage. Habitat The Grand Atmos is nomadic, permanently travelling and following bad weather areas around. Its temporary nests are mostly on large plains that have been devastated by the thunderstorm which it follows around. Attacks Floating near the ground *'Bite': Grand Atmos slams down with its jaw, trying to snatch an unsuspecting hunter. Medium Damage. *'Atmo Charge': Curls up and then goes in a straight line, creating a wall of fog on the path it follows. High Damage when hit by the Charge. The Fog will be hindering sight for hunters. *'Powder Stream': Grand Atmos shakes its body, expelling a powder-like substance. After that it will gather the powder in front of its face. After finished gathering, it will roar extremely loud, creating a stream of the powder. No Damage. Will apply "Powdered". "Powdered" Targets will be hit by the next Thunderbolt or Storm Gust. *'Upstream': Grand Atmos inhales and draws the Storm Gusts in the area towards it. After inhaling for 3 seconds, the Grand Atmos will unleash an powerful Upstream, catapulting hunters in the area of effect high into the air for a few seconds. High Damage. This attack will push Grand Atmos high into the air. *'Body Check': Grand Atmos does a quick hipcheck after it gets up from the ground. Low Damage. *'Wind Snake Lunge': Grand Atmos' Body forms the infinity sign, afterwards it will control the winds to suck everything towards it and after 4 seconds of sucking in, it will lunge in a straight line to crush the hunter group. *'Weather Chaos': Only while enraged. Grand Atmos will expel huge amounts of powder in the air. Shortly afterwards the number of Thunderbolts and Storm Gusts will drastically increase and will gain bigger area of effect. High in the air *'Wrath of the Cloak Dragon': Grand Atmos lets loose of an roar so loud that even the heavens answer it. The heavens answer in form of an Thunderbolt hitting an Hunter. (The Thunderbolt will be signaled as usual) When someone is "powdered", three thunderbolts will hit that hunter in rapid succession. *'Diving Charge': Grand Atmos snarls and charges towards earth at top speed, upon reaching the ground an single thunderbolt will hit Grand Atmos, hitting everyone close to its area. Causes high dragon wind pressure. *'Powder Armor': Grand Atmos will hull itself into powder before it uses Diving Charge. While "powdered", thunderbolts will hit Grand Atmos, each time damaging hunters close to Grand Atmos. Area effects *'Thunderbolt': Sometimes a thunderbolt will hit the ground in the Nest of the Grand Atmos. Extremely High Damage. Normally random, but will target "Powdered" Targets. Every 3 seconds 2 thunderbolts will hit the ground. Causes Thunderblight. *'Storm Gust': Heavy Winds will permanently rush over the area. Will knock back anyone caught. When "Powdered" the Storm Gust will rush towards those who are "Powdered". Breakable Parts/Weakness Chart Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Head: 40 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt) Can be damaged twice, second damage will cause it to fall down. Back: 15 Belly: 25 Tail: 35 (Cut) / 15 (Blunt) Can be damaged and only severed after it was damaged and while in rage. Wings: 75 (Cut) / 25 (Blunt) The wings are very small and are located at the upper and lower body, two pairs. Front Legs: 25 (Cut) / 40 (Blunt). Can be broken, displayed as a damaged claw. Back Legs: 15 (Cut) / 15 (Blunt). Armor and Weapons: Resistances: 5 Fire / 5 Ice / 5 Water / 30 Thunder / -20 Dragon Armor Skills: Thunder Attack +2, WindRes(High), Lightning Rod, Attack Down M Lightning Rod: Terrain Damage is drastically reduced. Thunder Elemental Damage causes additional 150. Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster